


Angry

by Gooberforgubler80



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Inclusion, Spencer Reid - Freeform, slight dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: Spencer gets called a pipe cleaner with eyes, and it just so happens to be the last straw for the young agent. When he comes home, he's seething with rage, but somehow you make it all worthwhile.





	Angry

Warnings: Some profanity as well as very detailed smut

 

——————————————————————————————

 

“I can’t believe he called me a fucking pipe cleaner with eyes!” Your boyfriend screamed as he slammed the door shut. “I’m just as good if not better than Morgan or Rossi, but THEY don’t get called a pipe cleaner with eyes and have the door almost shut in their face!”

You smiled softly, understanding that Spencer was all too often misunderstood due to his age. 

“I know baby, I know, but you are so smart, so wonderful, so perfect to me” You smiled, bringing his face down to yours and placing a chaste kiss on his chapped lips.

“I know, I just I wish I could be as believable as Morgan or Rossi are as FBI agents. People don’t think I’m old enough or big enough for that matter to be one. But I am!” He said looking down and looping his arms around your waist, pulling you as close as humanly possible to him.

“Well, for starters, there’s not one other FBI agent I would rather be with, DR. Reid” You smiled, emphasizing the word Doctor, and tugging on his tie to kiss him with a little more passion. 

“I have an IQ of 187” Spencer quipped, running his hands up your sides and moving to tenderly kiss your jawline. 

“You can read 20,000 words a minute. Can Morgan or Rossi finish the Russian version of War and Peace at breakfast and still have time to wash their plate and silverware?” You asked sliding off the purple tie that was hanging from his neck. 

“I guess you’re right sweetie,” He murmured, pressing you against the nearby wall and sliding off your shirt. 

“Can any of them make love to me the way you do? With so much vigor and passion, making it near impossible to walk the next day?” You smirked as you hastily unbuttoned the doctor’s shirt and slid it off his shoulders, running your nails down his toned chest and abdomen. A small groan slipped through his pink lips and you smirked even more. 

“They better fucking not” Spencer replied yanking down the straps of your bra and releasing your breasts from their lace confinement. 

Pulling off Spencer’s belt slowly, teasingly almost, biting your lip as he groaned in frustration.

“What is it, Dr. Reid,” you asked innocently knowing damn well what you were doing to him. 

“You fucking know, Ms. Y/L/N,” Spencer mumbled kissing and sucking your neck, leaving a trail of love bites. 

“Oh Spencer, Oh God, they should make you angry at work more often if this is what I get to come home to,” You moaned running your fingers through his perfectly tousled hair. 

Spencer slid down your pants and ran his thin fingers along your clothed slit making you shiver in delight. 

“Oh, you’re so wet my love,” he growled into your neck pulling off your panties. You gasped at the cold air hitting your center. 

“This isn’t fair that I’m naked and you’re not,” you whined reaching for the button on his slacks. 

“Bedroom or right here in the hall?” Spencer breathed out as you slid a hand down the front of his pants, palming him lightly. 

“Right here. No time to go to the bedroom,” You breathed out just as breathless as your partner. 

Spencer quickly shed his pants and navy blue briefs, laying you on the plush carpet of the hallway.

He pushed in slowly, you both groaning in pleasure. 

“Oh Spence,” you breathed out locking your legs around his waist. 

“Oh Y/N” Spencer growled quickening his thrusts and using one hand to massage the bundle of nerves between your legs. 

“Spence! Stop!” You shouted between grunts and groans of pleasure. 

“What is it love?” Spencer said furrowing his brow and looking at you as he halted his thrusts.

“I’m going to finish too soon if you keep touching me like that,” You breathed out with a little giggle. 

“That’s what I want to happen, Y/N,” Spencer said huskily into your ear nibbling at your ear lobe. 

“Then proceed, my handsome man,” You said with a smirk, pulling him down for a kiss. 

10 minutes later and Spencer was beginning to breathe harder, you knew he was close. 

“Come on baby, come on Spence,” You encouraged kissing his neck. 

With one final thrust and a loud groan, Spencer spilled his seed inside you and collapsed on the floor next to you.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Spencer said with a smile, kissing your forehead gently. 

“Maybe you should get mad at work more often,” You giggled laying your head on his chest. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” Spencer said looping his arms around you. 

“So, is this a good time to tell you that I’m pregnant?” You wondered aloud, studying Spencer’s face for any hint of a reaction. 

“What?! Really?! When did you find out?!” Spencer was beaming from ear to ear as he pulled you up for a passionate kiss. 

“This morning,” You said and kissed him again. 

“Oh baby! I’m so excited! I can’t believe it! We’re going to be PARENTS! We made a BABY!” Spencer said still not fully believing it. You beamed beside him, just as excited to be a mom as he was to be a dad. 

“Yes, Spence! We are!” You said with a soft giggle kissing him once again. 

“So, does this mean we need to have a celebratory round two?” Spencer waggled his eyebrows. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me, Dr. Reid,” You smirked standing up and walking down the hall to the bedroom.


End file.
